Equestria Girls: Podmieńce w Liceum Canterlot
Scenariusz stworzony przez użytkowniczkę Adagio Dash. Podmieńce w Liceum Canterlot cz. 1 Narratorka: Canterlot - liceum dla zdolnych nastolatków przyjaźniących się ze sobą i pomagających sobie w najtrudniejszych chwilach. Jednak może się to zmienić gdy przybędą do nich inni uczniowie ze szkoły za miastem... z Liceum Changeling! Wicedyrektor Luna: Nie przepychać się. Zrobimy tylko mały apel i wracamy na lekcję. (Sportsmeni narzekają) Wicedyrektor Luna: Jeśli jeszcze raz usłyszę narzekanie to ominie panów lekcja WF-u. (Sportsmeni uśmiechają się i idą dalej) Sunset Shimmer: Nie rozumiem. Zwykle apel jest robiony w czwartki. To chyba musi być coś ważnego, że dyrektor Celestia urządziła go w poniedziałek. Applejack: Pewnie chodzi o jakąś zbiórkę pieniędzy na szczytny cel. Rainbow Dash: Albo pogratulowania mi wygranego meczu! Ha! 10 goli dla Rainbo... (Applejack patrzy się na Rainbow Dash zła) Rainbow Dash: Znaczy się dla Wondercolts! Hehehe... Fluttershy: O cokolwiek chodzi mam nadzieję, że dziewczyna, która zgłosiła się do wygłoszenia przemowy na dzień naszej szkoły nie zachorowała bo wicedyrektor Luna wybrała mnie na zastępstwo! (Fluttershy chowa się za plecakiem) (Uczniowie są już na sali i do mikrofonu podchodzi Celestia) Dyrektor Celestia: Witajcie uczniowie! Mam zaszczyt powiedzieć, że wszystkie klasy w naszej szkole powiększą się o kilka osób! (szepty i głosy zdziwienia) (dziewczyny patrzą na siebie) Dyrektor Celestia: Jak może wiecie z gazety miejskiej szkoła Changeling uległa zniszczeniu w dość poważnym pożarze, przez co nie nadaje się póki co na miejsce lekcji. Właśnie dlatego pani Chrysalis - dyrektorka Liceum Changeling zgodziła się byśmy przyjęli ich na czas remontu. Mam nadzieję, że będzie to wspaniała okazja na nowe przyjaźnie i znajomości z inną szkołą tak jak z Kryształową Akademią Przygotowawczą podczas igrzysk. Myślę, że można już wrócić do klas. (Uczniowie wychodzą i szeptają) Bon Bon: Liceum Chengeling?! Ble! Oni są... Lyra: Tacy... Amethyst Star: Okropni! Cała trójka: Fuj! Sunset Shimmer: Wiedziałam, że w naszym mieście jest dużo takich szkół, ale czemu wszyscy myślą o nich tak okropnie? (Dziewczyny nic nie mówią tylko patrzą się w podłogę) Rarity: Zdaje mi się, że powinnyśmy znaleźć jakieś inne miejsce na rozmowę. (wchodzą za regały z książkami) Applejack: Liceum Changeling jest jakby... eee... Pinkie Pie: (mówi szybko) Okropne! Przerażające! Nieprzewidywalne! A co gorsza: Mają na stołówce czekoladową fontannę! A my nieeee! Rarity: Cóż, muszę się zgodzić. Są dość tajeminczy i mają okropne mundurki, a na bale zawsze mają przyjść w przebraniach jakiś poczwarek! Jakie szczęście, że moi rodzice zapisali mnie tu! Rainbow Dash: Ich dyrektorka nie jest lepsza! Sama wydaje się być jakąś tajną agentką! Mają inne sposoby na lekcję WF-u, imprezy i przyjaźń. Sunset Shimmer: Czy dyrektor Celestia wie o tym? (dziewczyny kiwają głowami na znak " nie ") Applejack: Ciekawe kiedy przyjeżdżają? Fluttershy: Pewnie jutro. Wiadome, że jest początek nowego tygodnia i jeszcze pięć dni nauki więc raczej wiadome. Sunset Shimmer: Hm. Mam pomysł jak im się dobrze przyjrzeć! (w gabinecie dyrektor Celestii) Dyrektor Celestia: Chcecie oprowadzić Liceum Changeling po naszej szkole? Sunset Shimmmer: Jak sama pani mówiła - "Może być to początek na nową przyjaźń i znajomość!". Dyrektor Celestia: Dobrze więc. Przyjdźcie do szkoły bardzo wcześnie. Punkt 7:15. Applejack: (Pokazuje kciuk w górę) Nie spóźnimy się. Słowo! Wszystkie: Do widzenia! (dziewczyny idą korytarzem) Fluttershy: Myślisz, że to zadziała? Sunset Shimmer: Mam taką nadzieję... (wieczorem w Sweet Shop) Sunset Shimmer: Droga księżniczko Twilight Sparkle! Ja i inne dziewczyny mamy nadzieję, że nie długo do nas wpadniesz. Jutro po Piżamowej Imprezie u Pinkie Pie czeka nas trudny dzień. Będziemy musiały oprowadzić Liceum Changeling, które będzie uczyło się w Canterlot na czas remontu ich szkoły. Zgłosiłyśmy się dlatego, że chcemy się im lepiej przyjrzeć... Twilight Sparkle: ... Wydają się tajemiczy, a ich szkolne usposobienia są dziwne... Hm... (w ludzkim Sweet Shop) Pinkie Pie: Gotowa?! Dziewczyny napisały, że brat Applejack już je zabrał i za chwilę będą u mnie! (Sunset Shimmer kiwa głową) (Pinkie Pie radośnie podskakuje idąc do drzwi) Sunset Shimmer: Muszę już lecieć! Życzę dobrej nocy Twilight. Sunset Shimmer. (W domu Pinkie Pie) Fluttershy: Nie uważacie, że to może być niebezpieczne? Rainbow Dash: Nie bój się! Ja was obronię! Applejack: Nie masz po co. W razie czego użyjemy magii. Sunset Shimmer: Heh! Mi też się wydaje, że przemoc w stylu karate to zły pomysł, ale... Czemu ma to być nie bezpieczne? Rarity: Cóż... Są inni, jak wspominałyśmy. Raz codziennie po szkole brali od młodszych pieniądze! Mówili, że jak nie dostaną codziennie od całej klasy po 10 zł to pożałują! Nie uważacie, że to brutalne? (Pinkie Pie wchodzi radosna do pokoju) Pinkie Pie: Ej, dziewczyny! Musicie coś zobaczyć! Do kuchni! Szybko! (Dziewczyny wchodzą i widzą ciasto niemieszciące się w piekarniku) Pinkie Pie: Jak myślicie? Co może się zdarzyć? Sunset Shimmer: Trzy, dwa, jeden. Chować się! (Ciasto wylatuje z piekarnika i cała kuchnia jest w cieście ) Rarity: Aaaaa! Moje włosy! (Applejack przewraca oczami i klepie się w czoło) Pinkie Pie: Planowałam sernik, a nie kuchnię w cieście! (Następnego dnia o 7:10 pod szkołą) Sunset Shimmer: Gdzie jest Rarity?! Za chwilę przyjeżdża tu nasz szkolny autobus z Liceum Changeling i dyrektor Celestia, a jej nie ma! Applejack: Zostawiła tylko wiadomość. Fluttershy: Miejmy nadzieję, że nic się jej nie stało. Rainbow Dash: Patrzcie! (Rarity idzie do dziewczyn z pudełkiem sapiąc) Appplejack: Rarity! Chciałaś się spóźnić tylko dlatego, że zachciało ci się przynieść kartonowe pudełko?! Rarity: Po pierwsze. Miałam to w planach, ale rodziców nie było w domu więc musiałam je tu taszczyć, a po drugie, przyniesłam nowe ubrania! (Dziewczyny patrzą na siebie) Rarity: Zrobiłam nam nowe mundurki! (Sunset patrzy na zegar) Susnet Shimmer: Chyba zdążymy się przebrać. (Przez portal wpadają Twilight i Spike) Wszystkie: Twilight! Twilight Sparkle: Posłuchajcie mnie. Jesteście w niebezpieczeństwie! Musimy dokładnie pilnować Waszego liceum. Mogą zrobić wszystkim krzywdę! Tak samo jak syreny! Musimy... Po co Wam to pudło? Applejack: Cóż... świat by się zawalił gdyby nie zostało ono przyniesione, (Applejack patrzy na Rarity, a ta robi złą minę) Rarity: Koniec gadania! Przebieramy się. (Nadjeżdża autobus Liceum Changeling) Dyrektor Celestia: Witamy w naszym Liceum Canterlockim! Mam nadzieję, że spodoba się tu wszystkim. (uczniowie wysiadają, dziewczyny podchodzą do nich) Sunset Shimmer: Cześć! Jestem Sunset Shimmer! A ty jesteś... Dark Night: Dark Night. (Sunset Shimmer uśmiecha się niepewnie) Dark Night: Patrz! Ktoś chce wyrwać kwiaty spod szkoły. Sunset Shimmer: Gdzie?! (obraca się, dziewczyna zabiera z jej ręki bransoletkę) Dark Night: O, zdawało mi się. Przepraszam. (udaje zawiedzioną minę i odwraca się) Rainbow Dash: Tak więc jestem najlepszym sportowcem w tej szkole, a do tego kapitanem każdej drużyny! (popisuje się z piłką nożną) Zap Moon: (podstawia jej nogę, Dash się wywraca) Sorry. Rainbow Dash: Może przynajmniej mi pomożesz wstać? Zap Moon: Każdy niech sam sobie radzi! Co mnie obchodzi twoja przewrotka. Rainbow Dash: Lojalna pomoc, wiesz. Rarity: (powiada dziewczyną z Changeling) Ta oto spódniczka jest zrobiona z jednego z najlepszych materiałów projektanta Frou Frou! (widzi u innej dziewczyny lepszy materiał i mnóstwo cekinów) O! mogłabyś mi dać choć jednego małego cekinka? Proszę... Darkness: Sory, ale ja się z innymi nie dzielę moją własnością. Rarity: (sama do siebie) Ktoś tu nie wie co to znaczy szczodrość... Uczennica Changeling: Nie wiecie co dostałam z odstatniej kartkówki z chemii? Scarleting: Nieciekawą ocenę. Miałaś jedynkę. Uczennica Changeling: O nie! (odchodzi) Dziewczyna z Changeling: ( podchodzi do Scarleting ) A jak się dowie, że nie mówisz prawdy? Scarleting: Co mnie to? ( śmieje się ) Applejack: To nie było w porządku. Dziewczyna z Changeling: To Scarleting. Ona zawsze okłamuję innych. ( odchodzi ) Dziewczyna z Changeling 2: Rozmazałam się. Darkness Angel? Pożycz chusteczkę. Darkness Angel: Nie mam. A nawet jakbym miała to bym ci nie dała. Nie muszę być dobra dla wszystkich! ( spotyka Fluttershy ) Fluttershy: Dlaczego nie pożyczyłaś jej chusteczki? Darkness Angel: Odczep się. A ty to może wzór dobroci jesteś, co? ( odchodzi od Fluttershy ) Fluttershy: ( sama do siebie ) Dla twojej informacji to jestem... Pinkie Pie: ( prezentuje swoją zabawną sztuczkę uczniom z innej szkoły ) Ta dam! ( Nikt nie klaska ) Black Vamp: To ja powiem coś śmiesznego. Wiecie dlaczego Canterlot ma na znak konia? Bo to same końskie łby! ( uczniowie Chengeling się śmieją ) Pinkie Pie: Ty ich nie rozśmieszasz. Ty ośmieszasz innych głupimi żarcikami! ( ma złą minę ) Black Vamp: ( wzrusza ramionami ) ( Twilight stoi za dwiema dziewczynami, ze zdziwieniem przygląda się temu jak obsługują telefon, dziewczyny patrzą się na nią zdenerwowane ) Uczennica Liceum Changeling: Chciałaś coś?! ( Twilight cofa się do tyłu i wpada na chłopaka, otrzepuje głowę i ciuchy, denerwuje się ) Twilight Sparkle: O nie! Strasznie cię przepraszam! Ja nie... ( Twilight wpatruje się w chłopaka i nic nie mówi ) Change: Nie, spoko. Zdarza się. ( uśmiecha się do Twi ) ( Patrzy na nią i w jego łańcuchu coś świeci, Twilight dziwi się i odsuwa ) Twilight Sparkle: o, eem... Może lepiej pójdę. Change: Zdaje się, że to miejsce nasyci nas czymś nowym. ( uśmiecha się szyderczo ) Sunset Shimmer: Jedno wiemy. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Transkrypty Kategoria:Scenariusze